Talk:Aegis of Terror
Now this is an awesome shield. Arshay Duskbrow 23:54, 4 December 2006 (CST) :I know beatiful.--Shade Murtagh 09:48, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Well I don't like it...it's not shiny Lightblade 18:32, 6 December 2006 (CST) : I'd like to have it as a moddable item :( Best thing about it, +10 AL vs all damage from demons. Meaning probably all enemies in DoA. And it reminds me of Batman's head. Cutsman 11:13, 12 December 2006 (CST) Random Rant Why would The Greater Darkness (a demon) be carrying a shield with a bonus vs demons? Seems a bonus vs. humans would serve him better ... sigh ... it's only a game ... --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:51, 13 December 2006 (CST) :He doesn't trust the shady lot that travels with him? :) --Karlos 14:21, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Only demon-forged steel from the nether planes can truly defend against demonic power from the nether planes? — 130.58 (talk) 01:47, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Supervillains are stupid, since a smart person would find the weapon that could kill him and *blow it up*. :PLabmonkey :His shield is sentient, and it has taken a disliking to him. -- Dashface 04:35, 27 December 2006 (CST) :He hasn't had to deal with humans in hundreds of years, but he deals with other demons every day. Maybe he's the 'greater' because his shield helps'm to keep the rest of them in line. --Crazytreeboy 03:20, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Why would he carry an Aegis of HUMANS if he's a demon?? 17:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::But wouldn't a shield with a bonus against humans be uber great :) methinks PvP abuse if that were to happen, but ould be cool... :: Soqed Hozi :: 15:00, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Maybe there is demon PvP, in which case he would totally own everyone else. Imagine Margonite AB xD SnowWhiteTan 04:48, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Warrior Primeval Armor Does this Shield have a clipping issue with the Primeval Armor for Warriors ? :I know it has clipping with the male monk. The spike on the top of sheild extends through his arm. -Leo Incendie any ideas for its price please?(guru doesnt have it)Kalamaras gr 17:31, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I bought one for 100k +10e earlier on this week. -Leo Incendie Flesh Tormentor drop Just dropped from a Fresh Tormentor. screen Poke 17:27, 14 March 2007 (CDT) edit: dropped in Ravenheart Gloom in the group before the Greater Darkness. Poke 17:28, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Does that matter? doesn't all Flesh Tormentor drop this item then? Tomo 08:55, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, it does matter. Only the monsters from the mob Deathbringer Company drop these greens. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:02, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::So what u saying is all Deathbringers drop it? -- (talk) ::::Not sure if it's specific to each different torment monster, but I know only that group drops greens. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:44, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Yea i guess ur right -- (talk) Tomoko 14:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) I found something Doesnt this shield quiet look-a-like? Shield -- (talk) :omg ur right..just this is the evil version :p I want he light version! and then this one as my number 2 shield skin :p — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:39, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Phantoms are phantoms considered to be demons? namely smites + grasping darkness that was me ^_^ Gungnir 03:52, 5 April 2008 (UTC)